Lo poco que vales
by Queralt
Summary: Un SasuSaku, que tratará la historia desde otro punto de vista. Pasen y lean
1. Lo poco que vales

Disclaimer¡Los personajes no me pertenecen, por si no lo sabíais!

La lectura es fácil¡creo que no hace falta dar explicaciones!

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

**Lo poco que vales**

Ahí vienes, volviste, tu presencia es escandalosa, todos hablan de ti, eres especial, pero no para mí. No sabes lo poco que vales

Te acercas, Naruto está a mí lado. Le saludas, se alegra de verte, os dais las manos. Habláis, me alegra que seáis felices, ahora llega mi turno, se hace tan largo, tus movimientos son tan lentos que llego a pensar que deseas torturarme, y la verdad, lo estás consiguiendo.

- Sakura – dices moviendo la cabeza, en señal de saludo.

Tengo ganas de llorar, me miras y ves mis ojos llorosos, seguro que piensas que lloro, porque has vuelto, pero no es verdad, lloro porque tu saludo ha sido, no ha sido nada.

El silencio nos envuelve, no dices nada, yo, no pienso decir nada.

Callaré, callaré hasta que el silencio haga sangrar tus oídos, callaré porque para mí, no eres nada.

Naruto me mira, lo noto, lo sabe, sabe que pienso, sobre ti, sobre tu persona. Os ponéis a hablar.

Me quede de pie inmóvil, te miro. Tu pelo, mucho más largo, tapa tu frente, no llevas la banda. La busco con mi mirada, esta en tu brazo, no está rasgada, vuelvo a tu cara, tus ojos siguen fríos, como pozos sin fondo.

Me has pillado mirándote, y clavas esos ojos negros en mí, esos ojos helados.

¿Te pasa algo? – preguntas¿eso es una pregunta?, tiene gracia, bajo la mirada, no quiero verte, mis pies.

Otra vez me siento observada, ahora me miráis los dos, os escucho habláis de mi. Tu voz mucho más grave que antes, me intimida, me duele, tu voz es como un látigo, que arremete contra mí cuando me hablas, y me duele.

Adiós – me giro y me voy, ya estoy cansada.

Noto vuestras miradas clavadas en mí, me duele.

Me alegro de que hayas vuelto – pronunció sin girarme, de manera conciente, queriendo hacerte daño, sigo hacia delante sin saber si me has escuchado o no, Sasuke.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Bueno esta es la primera parte, no es el primer fic que escribo¡pero si el primero que publico¡Así que espero vuestras opiniones y si queréis la otra parte!

Es corto lo se peroooo es que si lo pongo entero ¡no tiene gracia!

Q.


	2. Porque te necesito

Disclaimer¡Los personajes no me pertenecen, por si no lo sabíais!

La lectura es fácil ¡creo que no hace falta dar explicaciones!

AVISO: En este capitulo el campo de visión, punto de perspectiva o como queráis llamarle, cambia de personaje.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Lo poco que vales 2ª parte

Te vas, Sakura ¿Qué te ha pasado¿Dónde está tu sonrisa?

Te vas, tu figura, estás muy delgada, y eso, me preocupa. No me has saludado, no te has alegrado de verme, lo he notado.

Ay Naruto, lo siento, no te escucho, en estos instantes me preocupa Sakura.

Naruto, estoy cansado, me voy. – son excusas, lo siento.

Me dirijo hacia a ti, te sigo, te persigo, y ahí estás, caminando decididamente, hacia tu destino lejano a mí.

Sakura – te giras, me alegro. Tu mirada triste se posa sobre mí, pareces a punto de llorar, pienso que es de alegría, eso es lo que me gustaría, pero se muy bien que esas lagrimas que luchan por salir, son de pena – me alegro de verte, Sakura.

Abres los ojos, aun más, talvez ¿sorpresa?, no. Me miras por última vez antes de que tus lágrimas ahoguen esos ojos. Echas a llorar.

Y yo hay de pie mirándote.

- ¿Por qué has vuelto? – me dices - ¿para volverme a fastidiar la vida?

- Sakura, yo... – así ¿qué por eso llorabas? Ahora lo comprendo todo.

Me acerco a ti, tus lagrimas me entristecen, y más, si lloras por mi culpa.

Aléjate, no te acerques – me pides ¿Qué me alejé? Sakura.

Sakura, yo... – huyes de mí, no me extraña.

Te giras y sigues tu paso, aunque pequeño, apresurado, decidido, hacia tu destino.

Sakura – alzo mi voz, estoy enfadado – Sakura ¡gírate! – te ordeno, pero no lo haces.

Corro, hacia a ti, y, con fuerza agarro tu débil hombro. Con fuerza.

Suéltame – me gritas.

Si me escuchas lo haré – es chantaje lo se, aprieto más tu hombro, esperando tu respuesta, pero lo único que consigo es que una mueca de dolor se adueñe de tu cara.

Por favor, suéltame – susurras, intentas convencerme con una vocecita dulce y encantadora, aflojo tu hombro.

Te giras hacia a mí.

Sakura, he vuelto porque he querido, he vuelto para ser feliz, y nadie va a quitarme este nuevo sueño, y he venido a buscarte para saber como estás, y espero que estés bien, porque te necesito.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Bueno, gracias por esos reviews, no sabeis la ilusion que me han hecho.

En relaidad la historia real, solo tenia dos capitulos, pero si un cúmulo de gente me pide que la siga lo haré, todo por el público, si no se quedará aquí.

Espero vuestras opiniones.

Q.


	3. Puede ser esto el fin

Disclaimer¡Los personajes no me pertenecen, por si no lo sabíais!

La lectura es fácil ¡creo que no hace falta dar explicaciones!

AVISO: En este capitulo el campo de visión, punto de perspectiva o como queráis llamarle, vuelve a cambiar de personaje.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Si he oído bien, ha dicho que me necesita...

¿Para qué? – te inquiero.

Alzo mis ojos hacia a ti y me miras con una expresión, jamás vista en tu rostro, en ese rostro de piedra que posees.

No te entiendo – respondes.

No te entiendo, no te entiendo – mascullo – la que no entiende ¡soy yo¡Sasuke¿Para qué me necesitas? Eso es lo que no entiendo – respiro, después de gritarte, tu solo entiendes a base de gritos, tu no entiendes ni así, me gustaría tanto ...

Ese rostro que posees me desespera, no se que piensa, no puedo adivinar nada, pero ahora que cambiaste de expresión, tal vez pueda... no es posible, tu nunca permitirías eso. Alzo mis manos al cielo exclamando injurias sobre ti, sobre tu persona. Giro sobre mis tacones, no quiero seguir con esto. Necesito olvidarte a ti y todo aquello que este en tu entorno.

Por eso odio cuando no muestras ningún sentimiento, pero esa actitud tuya me ayuda a odiarte y así tal vez borrarte de mi memoria.

- Sakura, escúchame... – ¿suplicas Uchiha? – Por favor, - si, si que lo haces – solo pido eso.

- No – un no glacial, un no que debería haberme dicho hace mucho tiempo.

Sigo dándote la espalda, no quiero verte, doy un paso.

Sakura¿te vas? – preguntas.

No pienso contestar, no, nunca más, no pienso mirarte nunca más, no pienso dirigirte la palabra nunca más, nunca más.

Nunca más...

¿Cuantas veces habré dicho esas palabras¿Cuantas veces las habré dirigido hacia a ti? Dímelo tú... Sasuke.

Ey mamá, ey¿otra vez pensando en lo mismo? – tal vez - ¿Mamá?

Nunca he dejado de pensar en ti, siempre te he querido y el nunca más, jamás existió, porque ahora que recuerdo esa escena acabe rindiéndome ante ti, acabe siendo la estúpida molestia de siempre y acabe siendo tuya, solo tuya ...

Y otra vez estoy aquí en la calle de nuestro reencuentro ensimismada, pensado que hubiera ocurrido si no te hubiera seguido.

Mamá¿Por qué siempre haces lo mismo? Voy a llegar tarde si no te das ¡prisa! – te quiero tanto Sasuke, tanto.

Ya voy, mi vida – ya voy, Akira.

Mamá no me llames mi vida, yo ya soy todo un ¡hombre! – orgulloso, como su padre.

Si, un hombre de metro ¡diez!

¡Mamá! – orgulloso como su padre.

¿Qué hubiera ocurrido si no te hubiera seguido?

Nunca más diré nunca más, por que te quiero, por que te necesito, como tu a mí, para curar las heridas, que un medico no puede sanar, para curarnos los dos, por amor.

Si no te hubiera seguido, ahora no estaría aquí, bueno tal vez si, arrepintiéndome, llorando, y ahogándome en mi fallo, por eso hice bien en seguirte, en hacer caso a los más profundo de mi corazón, porque te quiero, te quise y siempre te querré.

Fin

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Bueno, gracias por esos reviews, no sabeis la ilusion que me han hecho, siempre me hacen ilusion.

Este tercer capitulo, que conste que me ha costado mucho de escribir, no queria ser como algunos escritores, queria hacer algo diferente, y aunque el resultado sea el mismo, espero que os guste.

Ya sabeis espero vuestras opiniones. Y a lo mejor más adelante, hago un pequeño epílogo, no se aún.

Q.


End file.
